


Adrenaline Rush

by KoolJack1



Series: Hannibal Kink Meme Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Loss of Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolJack1/pseuds/KoolJack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For The Prompt: Show me how the attack on Bedelia happened and why.</p><p>http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3064006#cmt3064006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

She can feel the atmosphere in the room change right before it happens. This patient had always been closed off, yet on the verge of a total melt down at any second. He teetered on the fine line of sanity and insanity, and she understood why Hannibal couldn't be the one there when he fell off. He'd referred him to her, claiming that Hannibal's way of doing things wasn't helping the man in the way he needed. She'd happily agreed, and she was really thinking she was helping. She really thought he was starting to realize what was going on in his head.

No one anticipated that his realization would turn him violent.

That's what happened. The man was off his chair and coming at her before she could finish her sentence. His hand went around her throat, tossing her from the chair and to the floor. He pinned her, one leg on each side of her. She struggled once she got past the shock of the situation; the turn of events one she never imagined in her life. His hands were around her throat, slamming her head into the floor underneath her while he strangled the life out of her.

She was disturbed with how easily she accepted this fate, as if she accepted that this happening was the way it was supposed to be. She knew the man was disturbed, she couldn't even blame him.

He never got to finish the job; he was grabbed from behind and thrown off of her. She gasped for air as the pressure was released, and she struggled to sit up to see who her savior was.

Hannibal.

He had the other man pinned the floor beneath him, his fist connecting with the other man in a frenzy. It was clear to her that Hannibal was no longer in control of himself; the man under him hardly struggled anymore as Hannibal switched to choking him to death. She crawled to him, knowing that if Hannibal had snapped she wouldn't be able to stop him. The man was graceful and gentle, but he was still built sturdy and muscular.

She reached a shaky hand out to grasp his trembling forearms. He was panting, very near gasping for air and she calmly tried to ground him. It was her job, talking people down. She got to her knees and held both of his forearms, calmly waiting for him to look up. He did, and his eyes were blown wide and dark. They sent a shiver down her spine.

"Let go, Hannibal." And he did, his hands loosening their grip and the man on the ground gasped for air. Hannibal stared down at him as suddenly the man started to choke and gargle. Bedelia reached to help him, but Hannibal's firm hand grabbed hers and pulled her away.

He pained no attention to the man dead on her floor, instead forcing her to sit in her chair and he checked her over. She was speechless, disturbed and shocked more by his behavior than her now dead patient.

"Call the police," he said once he was satisfied her injuries weren't life threatening.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered shakily.

"Call."

She did with trembling fingers, her eyes taking in the scene before her.

Hannibal seemed calm and collected again, unfazed as he walked around the man's dead body. She watched him, and she was afraid. She'd seen his violence, and now she feared him. Even if it was to save her.

"Hannibal," she whispered after she hung up. He turned his piercing eyes on her again.

"He was going to kill you," he said calmly, as if discussing the weather. She knew that, she knew he'd saved her life. She also knew he didn't have to kill him. Hannibal had the element of surprise and the advantage of size; he could have subdued the sick man.

She knew that level of violence was beyond an adrenaline rush.

She chose to alter the story to protect him anyway.


End file.
